Nobility Blues
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: Becoming an adult was not something Kagome was looking forward to. With her eighteenth birthday also comes the announcement that her grandfather is searching for a suitable noble male to court her. AU/Crossover InuYasha/Bleach Oneshot


**Title: **Nobility Blues

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Kagome Higurashi/Byakuya Kuchiki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. They're both awesome. I love them and that's why I am borrowing their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of any who may read this.

**A/N: **This story is AU. It does not take place during the time line of either show. Also, for this fic I have chosen to call Kagome's mother, Hiromi, her grandfather, Shuichiro and her father, Arashi. That is all.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome Higurashi, the eldest child of the late Arashi Higurashi, wasn't feeling particularly chipper when she awoke that morning. She was now eighteen years old and an adult in the eyes of the the nobles and officially available to be courted by males amongst the noble families. While many females in her position adored this time, Kagome could feel that the days of her freedom were about to come to an end. There was nothing she cherished more than being able to spend her long days lounging in the back garden, tending to the plants and keeping company to the tiny red fox she called Shippo. She loved the carelessness those days brought her and was loathed to give them up to play the docile wife to a stuffy nobleman.

Groaning softly, she climbed out of bed and stretched her arms above her head. It was early, the sun just peeking over the horizon, bathing everything with a gentle, orange glow. It was going to be a bright, sunny day, but it did nothing to lift her spirits. She didn't want to even consider marriage. She didn't want to marry without being in love. Her grandfather wouldn't hear any of that _nonsense _though. He expected her to present a good example to every potential suitor and if she failed to meet his expectations, he was prepared to dole out a befitting punishment.

She snorted softly at her grandfather's threats. She could easily out maneuver the old man because he was talentless and couldn't see auras as she and her brother could. Though she had the talent, her grandfather deemed her clumsy, which wasn't exactly a lie, but it kept him from letting her attend the academy. She had tremendous potential to be one of the Fourth squad's best healers, but instead she got to stay home while her brother went to learn. She was happy for Souta. The boy was certainly a genius and quite skilled, but they both knew she held the greater power.

"Stupid child! You better be awake!" Her grandfather, Shuichiro Higurashi, muttered angrily on the other side of her door seconds before he knocked loudly. "Get up! Get up! We have a lot of work to do today and I will not let you sleep the day away like a useless child!"

"Apparently he forgot that I'm always up this early." She said softly to herself. "The last time I slept late was two years ago when I was really sick."

She ignored him and slipped into her adjoining bathroom. The last thing she wanted to deal with at the moment was him and his insults. In his eyes, she could never do anything right. She didn't need to hear that today. It was her birthday after all and despite what it meant, she wanted to enjoy what she could of it. That included a nice, long soak in a hot tub. If she had to face stuffy noble males all day, she was at least going to do it while being super clean and relaxed.

She shut and locked the door to her bathroom just as her grandfather entered her room. He didn't care about her privacy at all and she could hear him continue his quiet, angry mutterings. Apparently he was displeased about her messy bed.

"That's why we have maids, gramps. Seriously..." Kagome rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes of her nosy grandfather poking around her room, he finally realized she was in the bathroom and gave her the privacy she needed. Apparently he was satisfied that she was at least up and moving.

"Good morning, Grandfather." Souta greeted his elder calmly and respectively despite the scowl the old man had. "It's a bright day today."

"You have been excused from school for the day. I want at least something worthy to present should any males come calling for that child girl that is your sister." He pointed up at his grandson and added, "As the future head of the Higurashi household it is important that you attend all introductions."

"Of course, Grandfather." Souta fell into step behind him. "I feel something positive will occur today. I think she'll meet someone strong and respected who will allow her the freedom she adores."

"You are a silly daydreamer like your father was. Clear your head of such nonsense. We're going to need all the luck we can get with that girl."

Souta chuckled softly at his Grandfather's anger. The old man was stressed out by the day, worried no one would deem Kagome worthy of their affections. Souta wasn't worried at all about any of it. His sister was a free spirit and he just knew there was a perfect man out there for her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"The Higurashi child has come of age. Their elder is searching for suitors." Ginrei Kuchiki offered offhandedly. His gray eyes slanted in his grandson's direction, but Byakuya showed no sign of caring. "You should consider meeting her for the sake of the family. You need an heir."

"I will not be rushed." Byakuya replied coolly. He was not looking for a new wife, especially not one that was just now considered an adult.

"The Higurashi family is well known for their spiritual energies and healing." Another member of the family added.

"There haven't been any soul reapers in that family since Arashi-sama was killed." Yet another offered.

"That hasn't detracted from their nobility though. They are the descendants of Midoriko-sama." Another countered.

"Take it into consideration, Byakuya." Ginrei stated and went back to sipping his tea and listening to the chatter around him.

While he was loathed to admit it, his grandfather was right. An heir to the Kuchiki family was needed and soon. His battles had grown tougher in the recent years, and although he was the victor in those battles, that didn't mean he would always win. He could very well die and without an heir, the Kuchiki family would find themselves searching for a new leader amongst a branch family. It wouldn't do well to let the line to fall to a weaker link. Byakuya sighed. He needed an heir. She may be young but he could, at the very least, meet her.

The Higurashi family wasn't a family to scoff at as far as power was concerned. He recalled just how strong Arashi had been when he was alive. A great many soul reapers had been saved by that man and he had risen in the ranks quickly. He had just obtained the rank of lieutenant when he had been slaughtered. It was tragic and it had left the Higurashi family without a leader. Arashi's children had been too young to take the position and in the end, the position went to Arashi's skill-less father. The main claimed to be a priest, but he lacked any spiritual abilities.

Arashi's power hadn't ended with him though. The rumors coming from the academy were that Arashi's youngest, his son, was being called a genius. He was following in his father's footsteps, taking leaps and bounds through the academy's lessons. It was only a matter of time before he was allowed to graduate and join the ranks of the Fourth Division. Retsu would be happy to have him.

There wasn't any word on Arashi's eldest though. She wasn't a student of the academy and she was rarely seen outside of the Higurashi compound. He wasn't sure what she even looked like, but hoped she was at least pleasant to look at. He had a right to be a bit picky.

"I will meet her." He finally replied. He met his grandfather's gaze.

"I will send word. Are you free this afternoon?"

"I am."

"Good. I will accompany you. It has been awhile since I had a good chuckle at Shuichiro's expense." Ginrei smiled and the other members chuckled. He had always enjoyed watching the elder of the Higurashi family rant when he was angry. His threats and scowls were far from intimidating.

He was proud of his grandson for making an effort. He knew how much Byakuya missed his wife, but knew the importance of having an heir. With any luck the Higurashi girl would be a good match, someone that could make his grandson smile every now and then. It had been quite some time since he had seen a smile adorn that usually stoic face.

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome huffed softly after the departure of potential suitor number six. She was growing frustrated by the choices. They had, so far, ranged from a gray-haired, middle-aged man, to the last, a ten year old boy who had given new meaning to the words _selfish little brat_. She needed a break big time, but her grandfather wouldn't leave her side. If only she could find an opening to escape. She could flee to the vast expanse of the backyard where she could hide for the rest of the day and ignore any more potential suitors.

There was the sound of a soft rapping on the gate out front and her grandfather moved to quickly check into it, giving Kagome the opening she had been hoping to get. As soon as he was out of the room she was up and running. Whoever was at the gate she hoped she could thank them in the future, unless it was another suitor. She disappeared into the garden and moved further in to where the tiny kit Shippo usually hung out. He probably wouldn't be happy to see her there empty handed, but she'd make it up to him later.

"Whoa!" She tried to skid to a halt at the edge of a newly formed hill. Apparently the recent rains had washed away part of their land, creating a small cliff. Kagome shifted her weight, awkwardly twisting her ankle before she tumbled downward. She landed with a hard thud on her backside. Her hand went to her ankle right away and she grimaced at the pain. It didn't feel broken, but it was swelling fast. She whimpered a little and looked around for a way back up the hill. Nothing was visible nearby, which meant she was going to have to wait for Souta to find her. Surely their grandfather would send him out to retrieve her and force her to go back to visit with more stuffy, spoiled, self-centered... She wasn't enjoying her birthday at all.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Confounded child! Where could she have gotten to this time?" Shuichiro scowled as he paced by the back door. Of all the times Kagome had to take off, this was not the day to do so. They hadn't been expecting such a prestigious noble family to visit and now his grandchild was embarrassing their name. He'd never forgive her for her dishonor!

"I am sorry, Ginrei-sama." Hiromi gave worried glances at her father-in-law. "I am uncertain why she left so abruptly. It's not like her to be so impulsive."

"You!" Shuichiro whirled around and pointed his finger at his grandson who had just exited his room. "Go and find your sister!"

"Are you not able to sense her?" Souta asked, stepping past his grandfather to greet their guests. "I am honored to meet you both."

Ginrei gave a slight incline of his head. "You as well, Souta-kun."

Byakuya stared at the Higurashi heir with calm eyes. The boy held his gaze for a few long seconds before turning his head away to look at his grandfather.

"She's in the back garden. Right about..." His fingers traced the horizon and the stopped. "There. Her aura is stressed, so it's jumpy. Best a couple of us go out to find her."

"You will go and find her!" Shuichiro scowled at Souta, who only rolled his eyes in response. Ginrei chuckled softly.

"My grandson shall assist you. I'm sure he'll find her quickly."

"That would be helpful. Thank you."

"Hn." Byakuya rose from his seat to follow the Higurashi boy outside. Sounded like the eldest Higurashi was troublesome.

"What I didn't tell them," Souta said as he and the head of the Kuchiki household were out of ear range, "Is that my sister is probably hurt. Knowing her, she was probably chasing after that fox kit she calls Shippo and got herself hurt. The kit probably bit her for her stupidity."

"Fox kit?"

"It's parents abandoned it or something. The thing is tiny and always shows up alone. Kagome leaves it table scraps, much to my grandfather's displeasure."

"She would defy the head of the household?"

Souta snickered. "In a heartbeat."

"You are an academy student."

"I am. I'll be finished soon, much to the dismay of my classmates. They don't like having someone younger than they mastering things before them." Souta shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's quite clear which squad I will be in. No Higurashi has ever been in a squad other than the fourth."

"And your sister?"

"Grandfather wouldn't allow her to attend the academy. He believes her to be incompetent, but she is anything but. She may be a tad bit clumsy and a bit mouthy too, but she's probably the strongest in our family. He can't sense that though. He's... inadequate."

"Oh that is so not fair! Not fair at all!" Kagome's voice carried up over the small hill before them. Byakuya peered down, noting the small woman at the bottom dressed in a kimono the color of sunset and adorned with red leaves. Sitting next to her was the fox kit the boy had mentioned. Souta laughed softly from beside him. The kit was nipping at her fingers, toying with the human girl.

"She'll never learn." Souta muttered.

Upon closer inspection, Byakuya could see why the girl hadn't moved on her own back to the house. Her left ankle was swollen and an angry shade of purple.

"Quit it, Shippo. You're such a mean little kit." She pouted. "Don't suppose you could run and get me help, could you? No, of course you can't. You don't even like me."

The kit tilted it's head to the left and then to the right, watching her before blinking and looking up the hill behind her. It yipped and darted off into the nearby shrubbery. Confused by the kits antics, Kagome turned her head to look up the hill as well.

"Hi, Kagome-chan!" Souta waved and grinned.

Kagome paled upon seeing the male next to her brother. She hadn't expected the head of the Kuchiki family to consider her. As far as nobility went, they were the cream of the crop. Yet, there he was and there she was making a fool out of herself before they were even introduced. Not that she needed to be introduced. Everyone knew the captain of the sixth squad. As a matter of fact, many chose to steer clear of him and his icy gaze.

Byakuya watched her with a stoic mask in place. On the inside he was wondering why she looked so frightened upon seeing him. It almost seemed as though she would bolt away at any second like a scared little deer.

Souta slid down the hill, coming to a stop at her side. Byakuya chose to simply leap down and land without a sound. By then Kagome had lowered her head, hiding her face behind her bangs. She was embarrassed to say the least.

"Souta-kun..." She muttered softly.

"Did you fall or did you trip over your own feet?" Souta teased. When she didn't reply, he was concerned. It wasn't like her to just sit there and take his teasing, unless... He glanced over his shoulder at Byakuya and realized with a start that he was humiliating his sister in front of a potential suitor. "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. That was wrong of me to pick on you when you're clearly hurt. Did you fall?"

"Yes."

"And you're quite obviously hurt."

"Yes."

Souta looked over her ankle, being tender in his handling of the bruised flesh. She flinched when he pressed a little too hard, but she made no sound of being in pain. She didn't have to though. Both males could see the pain she felt on her face.

"It's not broken, Onee-chan. Hold still and let me heal you up."

With practiced ease, Souta set about healing her swollen ankle. To help take her mind off of it, Byakuya knelt down on the other side of her, gaining her attention. He saw, again, the way she looked frightened of him. He wanted to ease that fear because it was silly.

"I am pleased to meet you, Higurashi-sama." He offered cordially.

For a brief moment the fear on her face was replaced with confusion and then finally a soft giggle broke through. Knowing his sister's train of thought, Souta chuckled too.

"I am happy to meet you as well, Kuchiki-sama." She countered with a bright smile, "But please, you need not be so formal with me."

His lips lifted in a slight smile. She had an infectious smile and a wonderful laugh.

"I will try to be less formal, Kagome-sama." He offered and smiled a little more. Her eyes took on a playful sparkled and he waited to see how she would counter.

"I am surprised, Kuchiki-sama. I have heard stories that the only expression you wear is that stoic one you had before. I am happy to learn that it was only a mask."

Souta tried to stifle his laugh and was only able to do so when Byakuya sent a glare his way. Biting his tongue he continued his work with his head down.

"You did tell me to be less formal." He reminded her. He watched he expression shift to confusion again before she turned her head to the East, staring in the distance at nothing. "Kagome-sama?"

"Something is coming." She replied quietly, brushing Souta's hands away from her to get him to stop what he was doing. Only a few seconds later a trio of Hollows made their appearance. Byakuya briefly noted the girl's ability to sense their location before their arrival, but then quickly shifted into fight mode.

"Good thing you're here." Souta eyed the trio of Hollows with disdain. He could only do so much, but they were in the presence of one of the thirteen squad guard captains. Luck was on their side for this fight.

Or so it seemed. It was a three on two battle and they had to keep an injured Kagome safe. On top of that, the Hollows scattered, two going one way while the third went in the opposite direction. That was unfortunate for them because they had to give chase and she would be all alone.

Byakuya didn't hesitate to follow the pair that went off together. He wanted to finish this set off and hurry to the third to help the boy.

"Stay still and try to keep that energy of yours contained." Souta frowned down at his big sister but then hurried after the single Hollow. He couldn't let it wander loose on his grounds. It was time he proved himself as the heir to the Higurashi family by protecting them and those under their care.

Byakuya had little trouble with the pair he had given chase. They had opted to attack together and he had taken them both out with one swing of his zanpakuto. He turned back to where they had left Kagome alone. There was an accumulation of pure energy back where she was and he hurried back to her location. He arrived to see a fourth Hollow poised over the female Higurashi, licking at the shimmering pink barrier she was using to protect herself. Her eyes were closed and her hand was placed against the wall just below the Hollow's face.

He took two steps forward, with all intent to help, and froze. In just a few short seconds, the Hollow hand been disintegrated from a blast from her hand. She struggled to push herself up and he moved to her side to assist her.

"Thank you." She said softly, her hand covering her arm. The fabric of her kimono was ripped and stained with blood. He made short work of the damaged sleeve, noting right away that her wound wasn't too severe. He ripped the removed fabric into strips and tied them snugly around her arm. It would do for now.

After a few quiet minutes, Byakuya worried for the younger make. He lifted Kagome into his arms and carefully held her to his chest. She was tiny and weighed next to nothing, which was helpful since he needed to move quickly. He hoped Souta was alright.

He found Souta alone and fighting to catch his breath. The only sign he had been in a fight was the small cut across his cheek. He looked relieved to see his sister in good shape.

"Are you alright, Onee-chan?" He asked anyways.

"Yes. I'm well enough." She replied, her hand going to her wounded arm. "Nothing my kid brother cannot fix."

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki, for being there for her as well."

"She needed no help from me." He answered honestly. This girl needed the right training to hone her skills. He had no doubt she too would breeze through the academy like Souta was. "Arashi-sama's children are truly as good as he was."

"Thank you for the compliment. It means a lot to hear you say that." Souta smiled sadly.

"Souta-kun was just a baby when our father died, so he didn't get to spend time with him. A lot of people compare them though, but I think Souta-kun is far more amazing!" Kagome grinned at her brother making his cheeks burn scarlet.

"Alright, enough of that, Onee-chan!" He grumbled. Kagome laughed despite his embarrassment and Byakuya smirked a little. "We should be getting back. Our grandfathers are expecting us, as is mother."

Kagome groaned softly but said, "I suppose you are right. We shouldn't keep him waiting any longer than necessary."

"You're in for an earful, Onee-chan." Souta teased lightly. "Let's hope he holds himself back in front of our guests."

"Very unlikely." Byakuya commented coolly. "My grandfather has told me stories of Shuichiro-sama's temper. There are none that rival it according to him."

"Oh! I wouldn't say that, but you did just meet my sister!" Souta quipped.

"Souta-kun..." Kagome gave him a warning glare, which wilted under the sound of a soft, almost inaudible chuckle. "You know, Kuchiki-sama..."

"Byakuya." He cut in. She blushed a little at being allowed to use his first name. She didn't think she would get that far this quickly.

"B-Byakuya-sama, you do not have to carry me all the way back to the house. My ankle does not hurt that much anymore."

"I do not mind."

"O-Okay."

He felt oddly pleased that he had flustered her by allowing her to call him by his first name. He had only allowed it because she had freely done so earlier and he believed they were getting along well enough this far.

Now that he had the chance to look at her up close, he could admit right away that she was cute. She shared the same hair and eye colors as her vivid blue of her eyes and her jet black hair made her skin more pale in comparison. Her lips were rosy and pouty and he was certain he wouldn't mind taking a moment each day to kiss them. That, he knew, was reason enough to want to get to know her more.

"Will you allow me to court you?" He asked quietly. He had deliberately slowed his steps to give them extra time to talk and allow Souta to go on ahead of them and maybe take the brunt of Shuichiro's anger. She laughed, a soft tinkling that made his lips curl up in the faintest smiled yet again. The last time he could recall smiling this much was when Hisana was still alive.

"I don't know why you would want to court me. I've only shown you that I am clumsy and childish."

"You also showed me courage and strength in the face of danger. Tell me, why is your grandfather refusing to let you attend the academy?"

"I am clumsy." She repeated.

"You are strong." He countered swiftly. Her cheeks tinted at his words of praise. "I can speak to him. I do not think he will refuse my request."

She giggled behind her hand. "You are probably right."

Looking behind him he took note of their tiny follower. The small fox she had been with earlier was trailing behind them, its ears flicking around, keeping alert for new danger. It was clear he knew now that he was safe with Kagome and was content to follow her. He didn't think Shuichiro would like it much, but he could fix that too.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes, it is." She smiled softly and added the words stuffy nobles were supposed to say when accepting one's courtship. "You have my permission."

"I am honored."

"I am as well." She paused briefly before adding. "I still don't know what your reasoning is, but I am truly honored."

"My reasoning is my own." He countered loftily.

"Will you tell me someday?"

"Perhaps."

"I will wait patiently then." She answered. He glanced her way and she ducked her head. "As patiently as possible, I mean."

As the main house came into view Kagome sighed softly and mentally steeled herself for the bashing she was going to endure from her grandfather. She could only hope that he held himself back in front of Byakuya. It was embarrassing how the old man could rant.

Her mother greeted them at the door, looking worried as she looked to her daughter. Souta waved it off and escorted her back into the main room. Byakuya set Kagome down carefully next to her brother and then took his place next to his grandfather. Not more than a few seconds after he took his seat, the elder Higurashi huffed, Souta groaned and Kagome rolled her eyes. Shuichiro's gaze turned angry as he turned to address his granddaughter.

"You stupid child!" Shuichiro growled down at his granddaughter. "Why do you insist on causing me trouble?"

"Probably because you insist on calling me stupid!" She retorted hotly.

"Such disrespect! You'll never have a husband with that fowl mouth!"

"If my mouth is fowl it is because I have learned it from you!"

Hiromi gave a nervous chuckle as she refilled Ginrei's cup with tea and then filled Byakuya's cup as well. Though this routine was typical for the Higurashi family, it was more than embarrassing to have them act this way in front of important guests.

"I am sorry." She said quietly. "This is typical of them."

"She is spirited." Ginrei replied. He noticed the slight twitch of his grandson's lips. "Have you decided?"

"I have." Byakuya's confession shut the elder Higurashi up as he waited for the head of Kuchiki household to reject his granddaughter. Once he did, he had a very befitting punishment already planned for her. "I will court her."

"Really?" Shuichiro squeaked and Kagome rolled her eyes again.

"Just because you find me to be repulsive, does not mean that others do too." She huffed.

"I have requests though." Byakuya's gaze shifted briefly to Kagome and then to her grandfather.

"I can make her follow any order you give her. I'll change anything you dislike about her!"

"She is fine as she is." Byakuya replied calmly. Inside though he was annoyed. If there was a disrespectful member of the Higurashi family, it was definitely Shuichiro. "You will enroll her into the academy immediately. Her power and skill cannot remain untrained."

"Power and skill? Kagome?" Shuichiro stared at his granddaughter blankly. Surely there was some mistake?

"I felt her blast from where I was." Souta chimed in with a grin. "I bet you'd be quite formidable with a zanpakuto, Onee-chan!"

"It is an order." Byakuya stated coolly. "I will overlook the fact that you disallowed her to attend due to her clumsiness."

"Judging from the chaos a few moments ago I assume you had some unwanted company?" Ginrei murmured. "And that last pulse of power was from Kagome-sama?"

"It was." Byakuya confirmed.

"Well, then it would be wise to enroll her right away." Ginrei agreed and turned his attention to Shuichiro. "Such luck for your family that both of Arashi's children are beyond gifted. He would no doubt be proud."

"Of that I have no doubt as well." Shuichiro grumbled. "Soft-hearted fool."

"A soft-hearted fool that Retsu adored having in her squad. She'll be delighted to have his children there as well and they will be seated high. Isane-chan will have to guard her lieutenant spot well." Ginrei chuckled.

"I doubt the girl will seat that high. After all, she is clumsy. Proof of that lies right before our eyes." Shuichiro gestured towards Kagome's ankle.

"Yes, because it's my fault the rains washed away part of the hill in the backyard and left a small drop I didn't see until it was too late." Kagome scowled.

"You shouldn't have been running then."

"Then you shouldn't have allowed that child in here. You really were planning on giving me away to just about anyone, weren't you? A ten-year old boy, Gramps? Really?" She seethed angrily.

"He didn't want you, did he? What does that say about you?"

"That I have enough common sense to not marry a child?"

"You could have had your first date at the playground." Souta laughed softly, ignoring the heated glare his grandfather shot at him.

"That's true. We could have held hands while we played on the swings."

"That kid? No way! You would have been pushing him, Onee-chan."

"Now, now you two." Hiromi calmly cut in to redirect the conversation. "I believe there are more important things to discuss."

"True." Ginrei replied and looked directly to Kagome. "Will you see any other potential suitors while my grandson is courting you?"

"No." Kagome answered with a smile towards Byakuya. "Byakuya-sama will have my undivided attention."

"I will see no other as well." Byakuya stated softly. His grandfather was pleased on both accounts and cheerfully smiled.

"It is settled then." Hiromi's smile matched Ginrei's. "I wish you both all of my luck."

Though he grumbled a lot, it was easy to see that Shuichiro was happy about the turn of events too. With Kagome showing great talent there was twice the prestige in the Higurashi family now and marrying her off to the Kuchiki family... Well there was no better family to hand her over to. He didn't know how she had gained Byakuya's attention, but he was proud of her. He wouldn't tell her that though. She'd never believe him anyway.

Once discussions were over, Kagome walked, as best as she could at least, Ginrei and Byakuya to the front gate of the Higurashi home. Ginrei bid her farewell and walked on ahead, giving his grandson a moment to speak with Kagome alone. They did have plans to make still and he didn't want to be in the way.

Byakuya turned to face her, his hand reaching forward to grab a loose lock of her hair. He tested the softness of it before speaking.

"I will come tomorrow afternoon." He said quietly. "To see you."

"I will be waiting." She replied.

His expression remained stoic as his fingers brushed across her cheek, but she could see in his eyes that he was pleased by her words. He pulled away after that and followed his grandfather off of the grounds belonging to the Higurashi family. He was looking forward to getting to know the young woman with the spirited was of life.

Kagome watched them leave until she could no longer see them. She playfully scolded herself for thinking the head of the Kuchiki family was as cold-hearted as he looked. She was more than pleasantly surprised that he had such a gentle softness to him. She was really looking forward to learning more about him and, hopefully, get him to smile more. It gave her a challenge at least.

"I can't believe I'm dating the head of the Kuchiki family. This birthday turned out great after all." She giggled softly to herself and turned to go back inside. She and her mother had plenty to discuss and she had the following day to look forward to as well.


End file.
